


The Results Of Krystal's Sacrifice

by Damien_Kova



Category: Starfox
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Furry, Master/Slave, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: It’s been a few months since Krystal sold herself off to Pigma to help her former team take care of the Aparoids. And she finds herself loving that trade.
Kudos: 9





	The Results Of Krystal's Sacrifice

A few months back, Krystal sold herself off to Pigma in exchange for a Core Memory that was supposed to help her former team take care of Aparoids. And ever since, she hadn’t seen or heard anything about an insect army taking over the galaxy or anything smaller like a few planets. She also hadn’t heard or seen any of her former friends and teammates since she sold herself to Pigma either. She was almost completely isolated from the outside world. But every time she would see Pigma, Krystal was strangely okay with that fact.

Maybe it was because of the fact that Pigma always made his presence known to Krystal by stripping in front of her and presenting the cock that had fucked her countless times in the last few months. Maybe it was the fact that Krystal now had a collar that ad “Pigma’s Bitch” engraved on it at the back. Or maybe it was the simple fact that whenever Pigma found Krystal, he wanted only one thing from her.

Whatever the reason was, Krystal was always happy when she saw Pigma, especially when she saw him undress and pull out his cock. And today was no different. She didn’t hesitate to get onto her back on the massive bed he gave her, spreading her legs as far as she could for Pigma to get between them. And when he did, her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Every time he got between her legs, allowing his massive member to drop against her stomach and reach the underside of her breasts, Krystal was reminded of the very reason she sold herself to Pigma in the first place.

She didn’t say a word as she kept her legs spread, placing her ankles against his hips and bringing a hand to his cock. Krystal instinctively brought her other hand to her collar, the tips of her fingers resting against it as she started to stroke Pigma’s cock. “Your cock never fails to impress me with just how large it is. Every time it’s inside of me, I always forget everything and focus solely on the pleasure. So seeing it like this… Just stirs something within me.~”   
  
Krystal playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she continued to stroke Pigma’s thick shaft, bringing the hand that rested against her collar to her breasts. She gracefully drifted her fingers over the piercings in her nipples, gasping when her ring fingers caught one of the piercings and tugged on her nipple. However, the small spark of pain that rushed through her didn’t deter any of the pleasure and excitement that filled her as she stroked Pigma’s shaft. In fact, it seemed to only add to the excitement that she felt as she remembered that Pigma was the one that forced her to get these piercings in the first place. And now they are one of her greatest sources of pleasure when he’s not around to fuck her.

A bright and lustful smile came to Krystal’s lips as she picked up the pace of her strokes, watching as a small amount of precum started to leak out of Pigma’s incredible cock. “Are you already getting close, Master? Was today that rough of a day that you need my pussy in order to feel better?~” Krystal couldn’t keep herself from chuckling as she brought the hand that was on her breast down to Pigma’s shaft, drifting it just a bit lower to his balls. Where she happily massaged his heavy sack while stroking his cock. “Then feel free to let it out before you fuck me. I’m yours, after all.~”   
  
That little bit of encouragement seemed to be all Pigma needed before he reached his first orgasm. A loud grunt left him as he came on Krystal’s breasts and face. Her lips remained in a bright smile as she accepted each and every drop of his hot cum, gasping as she continued to jerk him off and try to wring out each and every drop that she could. However, Krystal didn’t hesitate to swipe one of her hands through the cum that covered her breasts and her collar, wiping it up and popping her now cum-covered fingers into her mouth.

As she playfully and eagerly sucked her fingers clean in front of Pigma, Krystal didn’t fight him when he pulled himself back and grabbed onto her thighs. She knew exactly what he wanted now that he had cum and painted her in his seed. And she eagerly licked her lips as she felt the tip of his shaft press against her entrance. He didn’t even need to say anything and she was ready to accept every inch of his shaft. Especially when his grip on her thighs grew even tighter.

Krystal instinctively grit her teeth when she felt Pigma push his hips forward, burying each and every inch of his massive member into her cunt and against the entrance to her womb. A small bit of drool started to leak out of the corner of her mouth as pleasure and pain rushed through her body in equal measure, both of them enhancing what she felt and causing her inner walls to clamp and convulse around his cock. In the back of her mind, Krystal wondered if she would one day cum simply from having him penetrate her.

But for now, as he started to rock his hips back and forth, slowly and deliberately making sure she felt each and every inch of his cock drag against her inner walls, she knew that she could cum to something much better. Hot and heavy breaths almost immediately started to leave Krystal when Pigma started to fuck her. He held tightly onto her thighs and pulled them to his hips, causing her to instinctively lock her ankles behind her back and stop him from being able to pull out of her.

Of course, Krystal was perfectly okay with that. In fact, she was hoping that Pigma would be able to get her pregnant one of these days. It took a little over a week of constantly trying to fuck her for her to finally give in and let him inside of her pussy. And ever since, he’s been doing his best to pump as much cum into her womb as he possibly could. And each and every time, Krystal fell a little bit harder for the wonderful cock that was currently inside of her, stretching her inner walls and making her forget about the world around her.

When Pigma started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, the loud and blissful noises that left Krystal grew louder and louder right along with him. With just how long it had been since she sold herself to him, she had stopped caring about the fact that people might be able to hear the sounds of her pleasure while he was fucking her. And she truly couldn’t bring herself to care as he leaned his head down and forced his tongue past her lips.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck in order to keep him close to her, suckling on his tongue as it explored her mouth. In the back of her mind, Krystal wondered when the last time he had kissed her was. But she couldn’t bring herself to worry about finding the answer as he started becoming more intense with his thrusts as well. And before long, the massive bed underneath Krystal started to creak and shake with Pigma’s thrusts, reminding her of one of the reasons she gave herself to him once again.

Not only was his cock massive and hit every single sweet spot in her pussy, but he wasn’t scared to get rough with her. Nor was he scared to make it clear just who she belonged to when he was fucking her. When he pulled himself away from her lips, he gently tugged on her collar while chuckling in her face. And for a moment, Krystal’s inner walls clenched down around his cock in excitement. She thought he was going to start choking her.

However, Pigma didn’t bother choking her or playing with her collar for long. Instead, his hand trailed along her neck and her jawline until his tumb reached her lips. The moment it did, he pushed his thumb into her mouth and Krystal didn’t struggle against him. She allowed Pigma to force his thumb as deep into her mouth as he could, happily suckling on it and swirling her tongue around it just like she would with his cock. And from the look of lust that was in his eyes, it was clear to her just how much he enjoyed her reaction.

So when he brought his other hand to her breast, pinching her pierced nipples and pulling on them, Krystal didn’t bother to hide the muffled and lustful moan that spilled from her lips. She didn’t shy away from the pleasure that filled her as she arched her back off of the bed, the pleasure and bliss that she felt reaching a new peak as he continued to hammer into her. Her eyes fluttered shut as his thumb started to explore her mouth, pressing her tongue down in her mouth and moving along her lips. And she couldn’t stop herself from moaning out in bliss as he tugged on her nipple, letting go just to grip and knead her soft mound.

Before she knew it, Krystal found herself cumming around Pigma’s wonderful cock. A loud, blissful, and excited moan spilled from her lips as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around Pigma’s cock. All while he didn’t stop rocking his hips back and forth, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm and prolonging the end of it. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for him to reach his peak once again either. With another grunt leaving him, Krystal gasped when she felt Pigma’s cock throbbing and pulsing against her already stretched inner walls.

Her eyes shot open as she felt him cum inside of her, the intense pleasure causing her to grit her teeth to try and not lose herself as she felt his cum pump into her. Rope after thick and potent rope of cum flooded into her womb, filling it to the brim before some poured out of her and painted her inner walls white with his seed. Even as some of his spunk spilled out of her cunt and onto the bed, Krystal couldn’t stop herself from drooling once again as more and more of his cum poured directly into her womb.

At least, she couldn’t until she felt Pigma force her legs open once again, pulling his cock out of her and slapping it down onto her stomach. Where she quickly brought one of her hands to it and started to stroke it once again. She didn’t expect him to cum on her stomach or face yet again, but she didn’t want to lose her touch with his cock just yet. Not as pleasure continued to rush through her and drive her to forget things that should be obvious to her. Especially as Pigma leaned himself down and forced his tongue into her mouth once again.

Krystal happily sucked on Pigma’s tongue as she felt one of his hands drift down to her plump rear end, teasing both her asshole and her cunt at the same time. His thumb circled her asshole while his middle finger teased her pussy lips, making her wish he had a second cock so he could fuck both of her holes at once. Though, she knew that they would both be filled by the time Pigma was done with her. And as he pulled himself away from her lips, causing a desperate breath to leave her as she followed his tongue, Krystal couldn’t help but smile as he pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole. “Please, Master. Fuck me as much as you want.~”


End file.
